


Remembering You

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-18
Updated: 2011-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-18 07:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona





	Remembering You

_I will remember you  
Will you Remember me?_

Elizabeth looked at the photograph of her and Simon. There were some days she missed him so much it hurt. There were times she wanted to turn to him and tell him of the incredible things she'd seen. But Earth was *too* far away and they couldn't use their precious power resources to dial in to earth just to send a letter home. SO she used her private journal as a letter to him. Some days it was long and wordy, others short and to the point. Every night she closed her journal wondering how long he would wait and remember her.


End file.
